<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trying to Recover What's Been Done by LoveGems1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976473">Trying to Recover What's Been Done</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1'>LoveGems1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone loves Tommy, F/M, Hurt Tommy Oilver, Jason's the best, M/M, People like Tommy, Recovery, Suicide Attempt, Tommy hates himself, Tommy needs a hug, Trini and Tommy friendship, Zack and Tommy friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SUICIDAL ACTION! Don't Read if it triggers you. Tommy's actions and the Rangers reaction to his actions</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(Hinted) Jason Lee Scott/Tommy Oilver, Zack Taylor/Trini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trying to Recover What's Been Done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SUICIDAL ATTEMPS! Please don't read if this triggers anything.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy looks at the glass and wonders if he can do it this time. He knows that people hate him and that he isn't a great person, but someone has to like him. Right? Was there anyone that actually wants someone like him? Tommy wasn't sure anymore.</p><p>It's not hard to understand why people don't like him. He's loud, full of pride, and very arrogant. He's so full of himself that it makes people want to slap him. He's also so dumb and clumsy. He always forgets something, and that makes Tommy wonder if he's worth anyone's time. He has to be reminded about something every day. </p><p>Tommy hears what the Rangers say about him, and that makes him want to cry. No one will want him to be on their team. Even his own kids hate him. He knowledges that Dino Thunder was all his fault, and he has taken full responsibility for it. The multi-colored Ranger wants everything to be over. Slicing the glass over the area will make it faster, and no one will be able to stop it. </p><p>It's hard to do it because of the promise that he made Trini. The beautiful woman found out the hard way and begged Tommy to say something if he ever feels that way again. He assured her that he will, but now, he wasn't sure if anyone was willing to listen after everything that had happened. It's hard to talk to someone from his former team, that new the truth. Without a thought, he tears the area open. </p><p>Relief flows through him as he sees red liquid pours out of him. He lowers himself to the ground and follows blackness, never hearing the door-busting open and someone shouting his name. He feels warmth in the darkness and wants that darkness, but light manages to get in the way, forcing his eyes to open. He opens his eyes and sees that he's in the hospital, and burst out crying. Tommy sobs, not wanting to be alive.</p><p>Without seeing, if someone or a group of three people are in the room, Tommy cries. The group has waterworks down their eyes, hearing Tommy begging someone to just kill him. His cry reaches the nurses and doctors, and people had to take a step back. The doctor sedates the sobbing man, making him go unconscious. The doctor had never seen or heard of a patient wanting to die so bad. </p><p>The three looks at each other, knowing that this is their fault. They should have checked in more, should've been more careful with what they say. They knew that what happened, took a negative effect on Tommy and should've paid more attention to him. They failed at being a friend to him. A knock on the door, and the people see two men standing there, uncomfortable. </p><p>"Wes, Eric, can we help you?" A man asks softly, as Wes, teary-eyed, looks at the group. They're a mess. The doctor stands in the room, listening in on their conversation. The three want to help this team in any way that they can. </p><p>"Eric and I got some of the teams to help clean Tommy's house. I found this hidden from sight. I think that you should read it, Jason. I couldn't read it. I think that Tommy didn't want people to know the full truth." Wes tells the group while giving Jason a black book.</p><p>"I got Carter and the Lightspeed Rescue to replace some of the broken furniture." The doctor tells the group. The group smiles at the three. A knock on the door makes the group look at four young adults. They all look like a wreck.</p><p>"Is Dr. O going to be okay, Dana?" One asks Dana. The doctor smiles sorrowfully at them.</p><p>"Tommy will want to kill himself now more than ever, as he failed to die. I'll stay with him until we get him help." Jason tells the group, and Dana nods in understanding. </p><p>"We'll all stay with him. Kim will be the only one that's not allowed to stay with him." Trini comments. Jason bitterly smiles at the second part. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Wes and Eric leave, taking the young adults with them. Dana leaves. </p><p>"We lost him," Jason says. Jason was the one that saved him, only to lose him again on the car ride over. Zack places both hands on Jason's shoulders. </p><p>"We got him back! Jason, Tommy's asleep, alive. He's alive, and we won't lose him again! We will look out for him." Zack vows. A knock on the door comes through, and Trini growls at them. Zack sees the Zeo Rangers and snarls at them. </p><p>"What do you want?!" Zack asks with venom in his voice. They flinch at the hatred in his voice. </p><p>"We heard what happened and wanted to know if he will be okay?" Adam says to the three. </p><p>"There's no telling if he will ever be okay. What do you want?" Jason questions the five, as Aisha and Rocky married. </p><p>"We want to help, if we can," Tanya tells them. Trini wants to slap her.</p><p>"Why?" She asks. </p><p>"Tommy's our Red and was our friend before we broke it off with him. We gave up on him and picked to be with Kim, and we lost the right to be friends with Tommy." Rocky tells the three. Owning up to what they did to Tommy. </p><p>"I'll talk to Tommy when he's ready to talk about it. The three will stay with him until he gets help." Jason announces to them. They nod in agreement. </p><p>Tommy wakes up again to see that he was still in the hospital. He looks around, and to his horror, Jason, Trini, and Zack are on one side of the room, and the Lost Galaxy on the other side. Terror, hurt, mortify, and pain spread through him and cries again. Jason goes to him, pleading softly to not weep. </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" That single question executes the amount of pain and makes people's heartbreak. </p><p>"People care for you and want you better," Karone communicates to the man. This man has helped so many people think that no one wants to be his friend. He feels that he's better off dead, where he doesn't believe that being underground will do more harm than good. </p><p>Tommy continues to cry, making people look away. It's hard, but in the end, it might be worth the result. The doctors want to put him in a mental institution, but with the past history of the mental institutions he's been in, it's best to have his friends be with him. Jason takes him home, and Tommy sees that no one's there.</p><p>Jason told everyone that they don't want Tommy to know that everyone knows. It's bad enough that Tommy thinks people hate him; it'll be worst if the group is there, getting him to assume that he's right. The Lost Galaxy team stays nearby in case the three need them. </p><p>All Tommy feels is numb. He can't feel anything, and seeing the three there doesn't help the sorrow. Jason takes Tommy into his arms and lays both of them on the couch. Zack and Trini are in the kitchen, cooking something small. The four stay silent for a long time. Tommy just relaxes on Jason. Jason sees Tommy sleeping.</p><p>The next month flies by, without even being a month has passed. The Zeo and Dino Thunder showed up, and Tommy stays mute. He doesn't talk. Not to anyone. Jason, Trini, and Zack taps him, and Tommy responds to the taps. The rest of the Rangers show up every now and again. Mute. Tommy doesn't talk, but that's okay for everyone. </p><p>Tommy has three people that have his back. Jason, Trini, and Zack doesn't leave his side. Jason gets him to smile. Whenever it's a bad day, all Jason and Tommy do, is lay on the couch, doing nothing. Trini and Zack would be up and about, being busy. Zeo, Aisha, and the Dino Thunder help, when they can. </p><p>Tommy's in therapy and starts to talk, but Tommy stays mute for the most part, and Jason's okay with that. The teams can see a healing Tommy. They support Tommy by answering his calls or responding to texts. Listening to him when he does talk. When they meet to greet the Beast Morphers, Tommy stays on Jason, head on shoulder, with a small smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>